


in the middle

by magic_robot



Series: Science Island: two guys and a robot: the threesome au [3]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander interrupts Important Science Stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Commander grunted and scribbled out another bad sentence, by now sick of wrestling with this portion of his thesis.

"Hey, Professor!" He called but there was no response. After checking the lab and the beach there was only one place left. He entered the bedroom and found the Professor on hands and knees on the bed, Jimmy deep inside him with his mechanical hand wrapped tight around his cock. "Geez, I thought you said you were busy."

His face flushed but he cleared his throat and tried to keep some composure. "I am. You know Jimmy learns by doing."

"Well he certainly is _doing_ right now."

He sighed and the Commander was impressed by how annoyed he could look mid coitus. "Don't you have a thesis to work on?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, cradling the Professor's jaw in his hand, stroking a thumb over his lips. The Professor's face was bright red when he tilted his chin up to look him in the eye and the Commander grinned. "You look good like that." Flustered, he looked away, instead found himself looking at the growing outline of his dick, pressing against the fabric of his grey trackpants. He grabbed himself, squeezing.

"You want it?" Shame was over and he nodded eagerly. "I know you're always saying we should do more stuff together."

He panted, voice wavering with each thrust. "Please."

With a tug on his waistband his dick was suddenly free and rubbing against his lips before entering his mouth. He slid in slowly, pulling back to let the Professor use his tongue before starting to thrust into his mouth. There was a few minutes of awkward silence where each of them did their own thing, the Commander keeping his eyes closed and Jimmy focused on the back of the Professor's neck.

 

Eventually, the Commander cleared his throat. "Stop touching him." Jimmy cocked his head to the side, unused to receiving orders from him. It took him a few seconds to move his hand, placing it on the Professor's hipbone, his pace unchanged. There was a clenching around his dick as the Professor grunted. "Sorry, Monty. " The Commander laughed, panting slightly as he looked up.

"...Hey Jimmy, c'mere." The robot looked at him with interest and he motioned him closer, leaning forward to meet him over the Professor's back. Straining upwards on tiptoes, he grabbed the back of Jimmy's head and pulled him into a kiss. Jimmy yielded easily, parting his lips and pressing back like he'd been taught.

It was supposed to be for show, a few quick kisses to tease the Professor, wanting him to know they were together above him but it was quickly getting out of hand. The sharp tang of metal wasn't unpleasant and he groaned _,_ pressing his tongue sloppily against Jimmy's. He pulled him in close, revelling in the tight warmth of his cock in the Professor's mouth and the chill of Jimmy's tongue in his.

He could feel the Professor moaning, the dissipated rumbling across his tongue and rattling in his throat, his head bobbing along with the steady back and forth motion of Jimmy fucking him. His head swam, senses overloaded and he pulled back to gasp for breath, hands leaving the back of Jimmy's head to grab at the Professor's instead.

It only took a few quick thrusts before he was coming, spilling into the Professor's open mouth. Staggering back, he panted before demanding: "Make him come, fuckin' touch him."  

Jimmy obliged and coaxed him quickly with his hand, coming easily after being on the edge of orgasm for so long.

The bed went still and Jimmy pulled out, making him inhale sharply through his teeth, rolling onto his back immediately. The Commander laid down with him, grimacing when he felt the stickiness of come on his back, shifting against the bedspread. It should've bothered him, everything that just occured should've but the Professor was curling tiredly into his shoulder and drowsiness was overtaking him.

"You can stay, if you want, I guess." He murmured, closing his eyes and the bed shifted as Jimmy laid down with them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not even a real chapter, just an alternate ending.  
> probably the better ending though!

He could feel the Professor moaning, the dissipated rumbling across his tongue and rattling in his throat, his head bobbing along with the steady back and forth motion of Jimmy fucking him. His head swam, senses overloaded and he pulled back to gasp for breath, hands leaving the back of Jimmy’s head to grab at the Professor’s instead.

It only took a few quick thrusts before he was coming, spilling into the Professor’s open mouth and dribbling down his chin. With a groan he pulled out and sat back on the edge of the bed to let the pounding of his heart and his own noisy breathing subside, shifting along lazily with the movement of the mattress. The Professor’s tired panting mingled with the steady thumping of the furniture, the noise ceasing when he croaked _'stop'._  

"You alri-" He asked, concern disappearing when he saw the shiny mess on the bedcover, the long drip of come connecting the puddle to his dick breaking as he moved. "You fuckin’ perv!" He crowed, leaning forward to grin at him.   

The Professor flushed but pointedly ignored him, curling up on his side and slinging an arm around the robot’s belly. “Good work, Jimmy.”

"What, I don’t get any credit?" He murmured, kissing up his neck as he snuggled up behind him, nipping at his ear until he snorted out a laugh.  "Guessing you’re not up to helping me then?"

"Good guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently I like 'coming without being touched' and the dialogue 'you fuckin perv' who knew


End file.
